There are available today suction-type submerged pool cleaners for swimming pools which comprise a suction head and a suction pipe connecting the suction head to a suction source.
A common disadvantage of this type of pool cleaner is that the suction head may repeatedly become lodged at a particular location in the pool. In this regard, it is not uncommon for the suction head to become lodged in a corner of the pool where the corners are not sufficiently rounded or on the steps which lead into the pool.
Another disadvantage of the above type of pool cleaner is the inability of the suction head consistently and randomly to sweep the entire submerged area of the pool. For example, certain areas of the submerged surface are often missed or alternatively, it takes the suction head an inordinately long time to reach and sweep those areas.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome or at least minimize the above disadvantages.